


【Victuuri】The First Valentine's Day （3）

by eposicee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: 【Victuuri】【联文】【#维勇# 】The First Valentine's Day群內聯文我寫的部分。





	【Victuuri】The First Valentine's Day （3）

我的部分：  
http://wx3.sinaimg.cn/large/8994f2b3gy1fcpcdvkwsnj20c83qsdj8.jpg

全文微博：  
https://www.weibo.com/2308240051/EvpRYBtoV


End file.
